figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Techniques (Beast Signer Alpha)
Proposal to merge the Beast Signer type articles Hi all! I'm a long time lurker on this Wiki, and I've finally decided to register today. Nice to meet everyone! I've been interested in changing the techniques article for some time. As a new member, I thought it best to write down my ideas on this talk page before editing the article itself. I've noticed that most of the individual technique articles are very short. Because of that, I think it would make sense to unite all the individual technique type articles into one article. I think it would make sense to have one place to write which technique type each beast can use. Also, I think it would make sense to write, for each technique, which beast (or beasts) can learn it. In addition, it would be helpful to point out bugs in these techniques. And highlight the beasts which are actually obtainable in the game. This is all information that is found in the Wiki, but it's scattered across many pages. Bringing it together might be helpful. Also, because the amount of techniques that have been implemented is small, I think it might be feasible to create a guide to breeding beasts with all of the implemented techniques of each type. (Trying to figure this out myself was actually why I went on the Wiki. I'm pretty confident other readers might also be interested.) Again, this is my first time contributing to this wiki, so please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve my contributions in the future! Thanks foor your time. PseudoFan (talk) 00:25, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : First and foremost, thank you for bringing this up! I completely agree that the way we cover techniques in Beast Signer is awkward and confusing, and that we should take steps to improve it. It's one of the (many) areas of the wiki on my radar, but I've never gotten around to properly fixing it. I really appreciate your looking into this problem—it's always good to get a fresh pair of eyes! : That said, I have a few problems with your proposal. In order of significance: :# Folding all of that information onto a single page will turn it into a so-called "mega list", which I consider an anti-pattern. Rather than repeat myself for the umpteenth time, I direct you to my most recent treatise on the evils of "mega lists". :# The reason most type articles are so short is because they're incomplete. A complete type page would look something like Demon, though even that article is less-than-ideal. :# This would kinda-sorta revert the page to the way it was on . I'm generally reluctant to reverse any major decision without good reason, and given the issues above... : Instead, I think it would be better to create a new article for each technique in Beast Signer. This would expand the wiki, make it easier for people to find what they're looking for, and would make it easier for us to add information like: :* Whether a given technique is dummied out, incomplete, unimplemented, or buggy :* Which beasts can use a given technique (though this is dictated by type, not technique, so it might be redundant) :* Which beasts learn a given technique (currently listed on beast pages) :* Statistics for each technique :* An image of each technique in-use (a lot of techniques are incomplete or unimplemented, so we'd probably see File:Dummy.png a lot) :* Trivia and etymology for techniques, where available :* Maybe even strategies?! : I've been busy with other parts of the wiki, so I don't have any plans to implement that stuff yet, but I do have a few resources which might help if you're interested: :* Beast data :* Technique data :* Technique grids : DarthKitty (talk) 07:00, May 31, 2019 (UTC)